Don't Make Me Worried, You Brat
by Tomoko Takami
Summary: "Heichou, ini semua berkat Anda. terima kasih..."/ "...Begitu ya.." / my first fic hereeee contain LeviXFem!Eren. angst gagal, AU, dont like dont read! i already warn youuu


**Tomoko: hellooo~! I'm new here~ mohon bantuannya~ #bows**

**DISCLAIMER: bang Isayama Hajime, boleh tidak saya minta Levi, Eren, Erwin dan Jean? #dikeplak# beteweh sumber original ini dari tumblr, tepatnya sih pixiv ya. #kalo ga salah# nama doujinnya Until Then…, sumpah bikin nangis T_T, punya saya ga ada apa-apanya ini, wong udah saya tambahin bumbu disana sini :p.**

**WARNING: LeviXFem!Eren, angst gagal, OOC everywhere, AU. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! I ALREADY WARN YOU FOLKS~**

**ENJOYYYY~!**

* * *

"YEAHHHHHH! LAUTTTTT!" teriak Hanji kesenangan, dia menendang pasir putih dengan riang. "Kerja keras kita terbayar sudah selama ini!" seru Hanji gembira bukan main, ekspedisi ke 96 kali ini membuahkan kemengan yang selama ini dimimpikan oleh umat manusia selama ratusan tahun lamanya, meskipun banyak nyawa dari prajurit _Scouting Legion _yang harus melayang demi kemenangan umat manusia.

Laut berdesir pelan, "Jadi ini yang namanya laut ya… indah sekali," kata Sasha berdecak kagum.

"Kamu belum pernah melihat laut?" Tanya Armin.

Sasha menggeleng, "Tidak, selama ini kan kita terkurung di tembok sangat lama, ditambah aku lahir dan besar di desa yang cukup terpencil dari peradaban," kata Sasha lagi.

"Aku lupa soal itu." Armin menepuk dahinya. Dia menyeka wajahnya yang terciprat air laut dengan jubah _Scouting Legion _miliknya. "Dimana Mikasa?" Tanya Armin.

"Kau memanggilku, Armin?" mendadak Mikasa muncul dari balik karang di samping Armin.

"WOAHHH! MIKASA! JANGAN MEMBUATKU KAGET!" seru Armin mengelus dadanya kaget.

"Maaf~, tapi aku khawatir dengan Eren. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mikasa khawatir, manik kelabunya menatap sosok gadis berambut coklat yang sedang menatap deburan ombak sendirian, dibiarkannya surai almond miliknya terkibar begitu saja. Sesaat matanya berpindah ke sebuah tebing tinggi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari tempat dia menatap debur ombak lalu kembali menatap debur ombak lagi dalam diam.

Sasha menatap bingung, "Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasha polos sekaligus bingung.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Sasha," gumam Mikasa memiringkan kepalanya seakan memberi isyarat untuk Armin dan Sasha. Armin menatap Mikasa dengan pandangan meyakinkan.

"Dia baik-baik saja, dia itu kuat kan?" Tanya Armin, "Tapi yang dia butuhkan sekarang hanya waktu sendiri, biarkan dia sementara ini." Armin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk tadi. Dia menepuk pakaiannya agar bersih dari pasir.

"Armin benar. Dia baik-baik saja, aku yakin itu. Eren gadis yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa melalui semua ini, Mikasa." Cetus Jean tiba-tiba, dia menepuk pundak Mikasa pelan.

Armin tersenyum, "Jean, kukira kamu masih tidur di HQ," kata pemuda manis itu.

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak bisa tidur jadi kuputuskan untuk menyusul kalian kesini, oh iya. Mayor Hanji. Anda dipanggil oleh Moblit untuk membantunya menyusun laporan!" seru Jean kepada seniornya yang sedang bergulung di pasir, Hanji menggerutu mendengarnya. Dia berdiri dan menepuk pasir di tubuhnya.

"Hahhh! Dasar Moblit!" gerutu Hanji, "Tapi sungguh! Sekarang Titan sudah tidak ada lagi! Seperti mimpi saja," ucap Hanji. "Yah, meskipun bakal ada banyak hal yang harus dipelajari sih, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat dan mempelajarinya, lain kali akan kuajak Erwin kesini."

* * *

Sementara teman-temannya berhuru-hara, Eren menatap tebing itu lagi. Dia sedikit terkejut karena melihat sosok Levi sedang duduk disana, dia segera berdiri dan menuju tebing itu, "Levi-_heichou," _Bisik Eren tersengal-sengal saat dia sampai di tebing.

Pria _raven _itu menoleh, "Eren," ucapnya. Jubah hijau miliknya berkibar, menampilakan lambang sayap kebebasan yang menjadi kebanggaan prajurit _Scouting Legion. _Helai hitam milik Levi ikut tertiup angin, membuat sosoknya tampak menawan di mata siapapun.

Eren berdehem pelan, "Aku tak menyangka bahwa Anda akan disini, _heichou. _Ehm—."

"Jangan terlalu formal, saat ini aku bukan _heichou_mu lagi, jadi panggil aku dengan namaku saja," perintah Levi dengan tegas.

Eren terkikik geli, "Baiklah,….Levi." Eren menghela napas, hanya debur ombak yang menemani mereka untuk beberapa saat. "Levi," panggil Eren lagi dengan lirih.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja." Levi mengusap rambut Eren pelan. Dia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis yang amat jarang ditunjukkannya ke rekan-rekannya.

Eren menarik napas lalu tersenyum, "Ini semua berkat dirimu, karena setiap hari kami semua menemukan hal baru luar tembok. Itu menyenangkan. Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya berkeliling di luar tembok dengan orang-orang, sesuai dengan tebakanku, dunia luar memang indah sekali," sebulir air mata mengalir dari mata Eren. Eren terisak sedikit, dia mengusap air matanya dengan kasar lalu kembali berkata.

"Ada banyak bunga yang mekar di sini, kamu ingat kan tentang bunga _lilac _yang dulu pernah kita bicarakan?" Tanya Eren.

Levi mengangguk, "Aku ingat, kenapa?"

"Bunga itu tumbuh di dekat pantai sini, warnanya indah sekali." Eren menyeka air matanya lagi, iris matanya melirik sosok pria di sampingnya. "Ini semua berkat dirimu, Levi. Jadi… kamu bisa istirahat dengan tenang sekarang," bisik Eren pelan, dia menutup matanya perlahan dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir perlahan sebelum dia menyekanya dengan kasar sebelum Levi mengetahuinya.

"…Begitu ya." Levi tersenyum, perlahan dia membiarkan dirinya lenyap ditelan oleh cahaya putih, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, bocah sial…" bisik Levi pelan sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu lenyap dan membawanya ke langit biru.

Eren menatap langit cukup lama, sampai seekor burung gagak dan merpati hinggap di pundak Eren, "….Tidak akan, Levi," bisik Eren lirih.

* * *

_**~END~**_

**Tomoko: oke, gue ga bisa banyak omong. Gue bingung gue nulis apa ini :') ini fic pelampiasan karena minimnya fic LeviXFem!Eren disini :'D, saya ga bisa nulis yaoi soalnya #sujud ampun#, ngebut dua jam ngerjain ini. Seriusan, ini nyoba-nyoba angst tapi gagal total. Tapi, sudikah Anda memberi review? #berharap#**


End file.
